


Murder For Her Love

by agustdaddy



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Alternate Universe, Murder, Other, Yandere!Luke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8314294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agustdaddy/pseuds/agustdaddy
Summary: Luke gets super jealous of PBG and Hana's relationship, so he decides to murder PBG so he can have her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by late night thinking. First ever asagao related fic I've written so all criticism is accepted.

All I could do was watch in envy as the girl I loved walked across the courtyard with PBG. I hate him with a passion. He is so clueless, he can't pick up the hints that Hana is giving him. She deserves someone like me, and I would do anything to have her.

“Luke, what are you doing?” A voice from behind me said.

I turned around to see Jimmy staring at me with a puzzled look on his face.

“Oh uh, I was just thinking and I got distracted.” I said, trying to sound as truthful as possible. 

“Hmm, well I'm glad I found you, Ian and I were wondering if you wanted to hang out in our room later.”

“Yeah, that sounds fun. I needed something to do anyways.” Lie after lie was coming out of my mouth, I had to make him seem like I actually cared about him.

“Sweet! See ya later Luke!” He replied in an overly cheery voice.

“Yeah, see ya later…” Thank God he was finally gone, I thought.

I made my way back to my room and grabbed my notebook and a pen off of my desk. I sat down and began writing another cheesy love poem to Hana. In all honesty I was getting tired of writing these, I wish I could just confess to her but it's impossible with PBG in the picture. I sighed and grabbed an envelope from my nightstand and put the letter inside. I hurriedly scribbled “Hana” on the front and made my way to Primrose.

I quickly made my way to her room, trying to be as stealthy as possible. I slipped the letter under her door and left as fast as I could. Once I got outside I remembered that Jimmy and Ian had wanted to hang out. Great… Ian was tolerable but Jimmy, there was something I didn't like about him.

I stepped inside of Bluebell and immediately walked towards Jimmy's room. I knocked on the door and prepared myself for him. The door opened a few seconds later and I was greeted by a smiling Jimmy.

“Hey Luke! Glad you could make it!” He said, moving aside to let me in.

“Yeah, thanks for inviting me. So, what are we gonna play.”

“Ian and I were thinking some Nario Kart, does that sound good?” He said, handing me a controller.

“Yeah! I love Nario Kart.” I sat down on the floor next to Ian and let the fun begin.

After about an hour of yelling at each other over a video game, we all heard a knock on the door.

“I'll go see who it is.” Ian said as he paused the game and got up to go to the door.

“I wonder who it is, I didn't invite anyone else over besides Luke” Jimmy asked curiously. 

I heard a familiar voice and felt all the heat in the body get ten times hotter. PBG was at the door. I quickly came up with a lie to somehow get myself out of here before he even had a chance to talk to me.

“Hey uh, guys, I actually have to go do some homework. It was fun playing with you though.”

“Hey, it's no big deal Luke, we understand, see ya tomorrow” Jimmy said.

“See ya tomorrow.” I quickly stood up and made my way out of the room, avoiding all eye contact with PBG.

I went back to my room and sat on my bed. How dare he ruin the only bit of fun I was able to have. Something had to be done about him, whether I try to get him expelled or I flat out murder him I don't-. Wait… murder. That's the perfect idea, then I'll be able to help Hana through her grieving. The only place that has any type of weapon is the kitchen. A smile formed on my face, that's it, tomorrow is the day that I get my revenge once and for all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke finally gets his revenge on PBG, and he has no trouble doing it either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was really fun to write! I hope you guys like it!
> 
> -Seb

I groaned and rolled over onto my side to check the clock. The time read 12:50pm. Huh, that's weird, I don't remember falling asleep. I guess planning out a murder really makes a person tired. It was a Saturday, so I didn't have to go to classes or anything, I could just chill out and wait for the perfect time to strike. I grabbed my phone to check if I had texts from someone I actually liked. Jimmy… Ian… Jon… PBG… WAIT. PBG? What could he possibly want, I wondered. I opened the message and read it.

 

_“Hey dude, Wanna come over and play some Nario Kart?”_ Ha, as if. The last person I'd play video games with is him. I quickly thought of a lie and texted him back.

 

“ _Aww man I wish I could, but I already promised Jimmy that I_ _would hang out with him again today.”_

 

I threw my phone to the side and got up out of bed. For some reason I felt absolutely disgusted with myself. I couldn't tell if it was because I was still wearing my clothes from yesterday, or if it was because I was actually planning on killing someone today. I quickly changed into some new clothes and stepped out into the hall and made my way to the bathroom to freshen up. I stood in front of a sink and turned the cold water on. I splashed my face a few times and looked up at the mirror. I didn’t see myself in that mirror, it was a totally different Luke, a shell of who I once was, a man that everyone once knew as sweet and caring, but was now corrupted by love. I turned off the water and left the bathroom, stopping at PBG’s door on the way back to my room. I pressed my ear against the door and listened in. The voices inside were a little muffled, but I could still make out some words.

 

“Hey PBG, I'm staying over at Satch and Jared's room tonight. Just wanted to let you know just in case you got worried.” Jon said.

 

I chuckled. Perfect. With Jon out of the way, murdering PBG would be a breeze. I would have to wait until nighttime to do this though, I could risk getting caught if I did it too early. I moved away from the door and continued on to my room. I had to think about how I was going to do this. I knew I had to act like I didn't murder him. I knew I had to be quick and get rid of all evidence that I did it. I can do this, this is all for her. I tried to do something productive to distract myself in the meantime. Trying to do homework didn't help, neither did writing those stupid poems. I eventually decided to write down my thoughts and feelings. Most of what I wrote down was about my love for Hana, but something stood out about one of my thoughts. What if she didn't fall for me after this? I would've murdered PBG for nothing. I quickly shook off this thought.

 

Hour after hour passed and it was getting dark out, the sun just barely below the horizon. I had to start preparing. I grabbed a bag and made my way to the kitchen. Once I got there, I went over to where the knives were kept. I wanted to choose a sharp one, one that was able to get the job done quick. I wanted this to be painless for both him and me. I grabbed a chef's knife and put it into my bag. I left the kitchen and thought about what else I would need. Gloves, I didn't want to get any fingerprints on anything. I knew I had a pair of gloves somewhere in my room.

 

I threw my bag on the floor and opened up a drawer, pulling out a pair of black gloves. I momentarily glanced at the clock. 9:50pm. I sighed, still too early. I wanted to make sure that he was asleep. I played a few rounds of Underwatch. Nothing really exciting happened during the game except for getting play of the game once. I glanced at my phone to check the time. 11pm. Now was the time to strike. I shut off my laptop, put on my gloves, and grabbed my bag. I took a deep breath and stepped out into the hallway. Not a person in sight. I went to PBG’s door and listened. I could hear his loud snoring from outside so I knew I was good to go. I opened the door as quietly as I could and stepped inside The room was dark, but I could still see his sleeping form. How sad, he won't even get to see what tomorrow brings. I pulled the knife from out of the bag, stopping beside his bed. I looked at the knife in my hand and then looked at him. I raised my arm, ready to do this.

 

“Goodnight forever, ButterGamer” I whispered.

 

I jabbed the knife straight into his throat. Blood immediately covered the bed and it poured from the wound after I removed the knife. No blood seemed to have gotten on me but the knife was covered. I stepped back and admired my work. I felt no pain or guilt from this, I was too far gone for that. I felt bad for Jon though, he would come back to find his best friend a bloody, dead mess. I grabbed my bag off of the floor and left the room. I needed to get this knife cleaned and put back in the kitchen. I snuck my way across the courtyard, and made my way back to the kitchen. I turned on the sink, put the knife in, and started cleaning. I must've stood there for 30 minutes until I deemed the knife blood-free and returned it to it's original spot. I yawned loudly and stretched a bit. It had to be midnight by now, and all this made me really tired. As soon as I got to my room, I flopped down on my bed and immediately went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A police investigation is underway at Asagao Academy, and all students are asked to remain outside until further notice. Will they find out who did it? Or will they not find enough evidence to make an arrest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another favorite chapter of mine. In fact, all the chapters so far are my favorite. I love my own fic.
> 
> -Seb

I awoke to the sound of a thousand police sirens outside. I rubbed my eyes and groaned loudly. So loud…, I thought. I peeked out into the hallway and saw at least 5 policemen standing outside PBG’s room. They were talking with Mr. Saitomo, and they were speaking Japanese, so I couldn't really tell what they were saying. The only thing I could tell was that Mr. Saitomo was probably begging them to not let the media know about this. I don't think that “Murder at Asagao Academy” would be good for the school's reputation. One of the policemen saw me and walked over.

 

“Excuse me, We can't have any students in here right now, I'm going to have to ask you to leave.”

 

I made my way out to the courtyard where almost all of the students were right now. Some of them were crying, some of them were too in shock to do anything. What really stuck out to me was Hana, she was sitting on the ground with her hands covering her face. She was crying so hard that she was shaking. I felt my heart break at this sight. I went over to Mai who was sitting next to her, trying to comfort her as much as she could.

 

“Mai, what happened?” I said, trying to sound as clueless as possible. Mai looked up at me in surprise.

 

“Oh, Luke, it's horrible. PBG is… he's dead.” She said, her voice cracking at the last part.

 

“What?! How?” I said.

 

“He was murdered, Jon found him this morning, there was blood all over his bed.”

 

“Jeez… who would do such a thing… That's terrible. Thanks for letting me know.” I said. Mai nodded slightly and turned her attention back to Hana.  I walked over to Jon, who was talking with Satch and Jared. Sorry for murdering your best friend, Jon. I'm sorry that you had to see his dead, bloodied body. He's gonna be scarred for life.

 

“Hey Luke…” Jon said once he noticed me.

 

“Hey… You alright?” I replied, placing my hand on his shoulder.

 

“Not really... For some reason I feel guilty, like this is all my fault, I never should have left him alone.”

 

“Jon, none of this is your fault. You didn't know that he was gonna be murdered. Anyways, try and take it easy, alright?”

 

Jon sighed and nodded, turning his attention back to his friends. Most of the people outside were making their way to the cafeteria, probably to escape from the chilly, fall weather. I followed suit, immediately feeling warm when I got inside. I walked over to the Hidden Block table, the only people currently there were Jeff and Jimmy. Jeff… He was super close with PBG, they were basically brothers. I sat down next to Jimmy and immediately looked around to find anyone else. Paul, Nick and Josh were at the Normal Boots table, Mai was still comforting Hana at another table. It felt like a while had passed before Mr. Saitomo walked inside to update us.

 

“Students, the police have concluded their investigation. Unfortunately, they were unable to locate any evidence as to who did it. So, from now on, all students are required to keep their doors locked after 9pm to ensure that nothing like this happens ever again. You may return to your rooms now if you would like.”

 

Most people got up and left, including me. When I got back to my room, I mentally checked a successful murder off my list. The easiest part is over, but the next may be the longest. Next step: Comfort Hana through her grieving. I pulled out my phone and sent a text to her.

 

_ “Hana, If you ever want to talk about any of this, don't be afraid to stop by. I'll be here to listen.”  _ I heard my phone chime less than a minute later.

 

_ “Thanks Luke, I'll keep that in mind. Thank you for caring :^).”  _ I smiled to myself. Yeah, I cared, but only for you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the rest of Asagao is grieving over the death of PBG, Luke is distracting himself from feeling guilty about any of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: The word count for this chapter is 666. I wish I was Joking
> 
> -Seb

The rest of the day was pretty slow, everyone stayed in their rooms, possibly trying to take their minds off the fact that a murder had happened, only occasionally leaving to get a snack from the cafeteria. Mr. Saitomo had canceled all classes on Monday to give us an extra day to grieve. I was currently watching one of my favorite Switch streamers when a text from a familiar person popped up on my screen.

 

_Hana: Luke, is it okay if I come over?_ I smiled to myself, my heartbeat getting only slightly faster.

_Me: Sure! You're always welcome here._

_Hana: Thanks! I'll be over soon. :^)_

 

I knew all she would want to talk about with me was PBG, so I mentally prepared myself for that. Five minutes of waiting had passed until I heard a soft knock at the door. I quickly got out of bed and opened the door.

 

“Hey Hana!” I said, stepping out of the way for her. “Glad you took my advice” She smiled and walked in, immediately heading towards my bed and sitting down. I closed the door and sat down next to her. “So, what do you wanna talk about?” I noticed that she was looking down at her lap, her hands shaking only slightly.

 

“I just want to talk about how I'm feeling right now. You don't have to say anything, I just want someone to listen.” She said, looking up at me. I nodded and let her talk. “I just feel like I'm somehow connected to all of this. First, I was getting love poems from a “secret admirer”, now the person I had a crush on is dead!” Tears started to roll down her face. I pulled her into a hug, her head landing on my chest.

 

“Hana, we don't have to talk about this, we can always talk about something else.” I assured.

 

“No, I can do this.” She said through her sniffles. Her grip on me tightened as she soaked my shirt with her tears. I was tempted to softly kiss her head, but I stopped myself just in time. “Luke, do you think PBG would want to see me like this? Do you think he would care.” She talked about him as if he was still alive.

 

“Of course he would care, Hana. He'd want you to stay strong, even in times like these.” I told her. She looked up at me and smiled, her pink hair covering her eyes. I brushed it out of the way for her.

 

“Thanks Luke, it's nice to know that people care about me, it's nice to know I actually have friends. I like it here a lot better because of that.” Hana said as she stood up and walked towards the door. “I'll see you tomorrow alright?”

 

I nodded and smiled at her as she left. I felt a wave of relief rush over me when I heard the door shut. I quickly changed out of my tear-stained shirt and sat back down on my bed. A thousand thoughts filled my mind, some of them good, and some of them bad. I have to admit, deep down inside, I did feel some guilt, but I wasn't going to let that guilt grow. It was way too late to change my mind. I did feel the need to text Jon though, just to see how he was doing.

 

_Me: Hey Jon, are you still doing alright?_

_Jon: Yeah, I've just been distracting myself. It feels quiet without PBG here. Wanna come over and play some Nokémon?_

_Me: Sure, I'll be over in a minute._

 

I quickly threw on my Hidden Block jacket went to Jon's room. His door was open slightly, so I pushed it open a bit more, peeking in. The room was still messy from when the police had searched the room. They had taken PBG's pillows, bed sheets and his mattress. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Jon speak.

 

“Hey man, come on in.” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got the motivation to finish writing this chapter after rewriting it like 5 times.
> 
> -Seb

I took a deep breath and stepped inside, closing the door behind me. Seems like I wasn't the only one invited over because Jeff and Satch were here too. I sat down on the floor next to Jeff, and he handed me a 4DS.

 

“Hey Luke, how have you been doing?” Satch asked.

 

“Well, There's been better days. Just trying to take my mind off things.” I said, opening the 4DS and turning it on.

 

“We understand. Jon invited us over because he said it was lonely without PBG. He's right, it feels a lot quieter.” I heard Jeff say. “He had a special quality about him. I'm not really sure how to explain it.” Satch and Jon nodded in agreement. I tried to focus as much as I could on catching nokémon, avoiding this conversation as much as possible. I felt that at any moment, I could say the wrong thing.

After what felt like hours of catching, battling trainers, and trading with others, Satch finally spoke up.

 

“Hey, I just got a text from Paul asking if I wanted to hang out with him.” He said, standing up and heading towards the door.

 

“Hey, no problem, glad you could come over.” Jon responded, looking at me and Jeff. “You guys still wanna play?” I took this as my chance to speak up.

 

“Actually, I have to go work on something that I've been meaning to finish.” I turned off the 4DS and handed it back to Jeff.

 

“Alright Luke, see ya later.” I got up and walked out the already open door, closing it as I left. As soon as I reached my room, a voice inside my head started to mock me.

 

_Hmph, telling another lie again, Luke? How pathetic. It's not good to tell lies, you know._ I froze. That voice… It was my own. It was my former self, but a much different version. The Luke that everyone used to know and love, coming back to haunt me. I put in my earbuds and turned on some music in an attempt shut the voice out before it got worse, but not even that helped.

 

_Huh, you're trying to stop me, but Why? I just want to talk to you._ I don't want to talk to you. I don't know you anymore. You're a past self and you should stay in the past. I heard the voice chuckle.

 

_Come on Lukey~ Don't be afraid. Tell me all about that murder you committed. I'm curious. Must have been fun, right?_ First of all, don't you dare call me “Lukey” ever again. Second, I'm not afraid of myself. I'm not telling you anything either. Go away.

 

_Aww man but I think it would be fun to talk about how you killed someone just so you could get closer to Hana. And about those love poems, yeah you're right, they are very pathetic._ I shook my head. You don't understand, she didn't deserve PBG. She deserves someone like me. Plus, those poems didn't mean a thing in the beginning but when I started to develop feelings for her, they finally meant something.

 

_You've gone crazy, Luke, you need help. You're never going to have her. Once they find out that you did it, you're going to prison for a very long time, Luke. That sounds fun right?_ Ha. As if, they'll never find out. I'm too good at lying for them to tell if it's the truth or not.

 

_Oh really? Hehehe, well we'll see about that, won't we? If you don't end up with her, then you've done this all for nothing. Remember, there's no such thing time machines, you can't change what's already happened. Anyways, I'll see you later. Goodbye for now, me._ At first, I didn't truly believe that the voice was gone. I waited a few minutes to see if it left, and it did. Please, for the love of God, don't come back. I sighed, I needed a nap after all that. I pulled my blanket over me, closed my eyes, and went to sleep.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hello Luke.” She said. I tried to reply but no sound came out. “I know you killed him. You can't hide the truth any longer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOAH! Happy over 1 year of me not updating this fic. I've had this chapter sitting in google docs for ages so I might as well update. Sadly, I will be no longer updating this fic as I have no interest in asagao academy anymore. Kpop has kinda taken over my life again and I just lost interest in the fandom as a whole, so sorry about that!

I stood in the middle of a field of flowers, the sun blindingly bright. I recognized this field, it was the field near Asagao but it was different. All that was there was the field, as if Asagao didn't exist. I saw something move towards me in the distance, no not something, someone. It was Hana, she was wearing a white dress and she had flowers in her hair. She looked so beautiful. I tried to move closer to her but I couldn't, as if my feet were glued to the ground. She stopped in front of me, a smile plastered on her face. I noticed that one of her hands was behind her back.

“Hello Luke.” She said. I tried to reply but no sound came out. “I know you killed him. You can't hide the truth any longer.” Her smile quickly changed into an evil grin as she revealed the knife she was hiding behind her. My eyes widened and I wanted to run but I still couldn't move. I let out a groan as I felt the knife go straight into my stomach, and I was forced to watch blood pour out of me, staining the green grass.

That's when I woke up. I quickly sat up and tried to calm down. Being killed by the girl I loved, a true nightmare. On top of all of that, I had a terrible headache. Probably that stupid voice trying to wake me up.

Well hello again, did you have a nice nap? Oh god, not you again. No, I didn't have a nice nap. Thanks for asking though. I thought I told you to leave me alone.

I did! I left you alone for a while but now I want to talk again. Pleaseee? I groaned. Fine, we can talk again. Depends on what you're asking though. If it has anything to do with the murder, then no.

No, it's nothing about the murder. It's about you. The sweet, innocent man that you used to be. Remember when you began playing all those violent games? Laughing at murder and not caring about who you killed. That's when you changed. I sighed. The voice was… right for once. I did begin to notice changes in my behavior when I started playing games like Awakening Cats and BTA IV. Murdering people just gave me the thrill I needed in my life. The thrill I needed for so, so long.

Hah. I’m right aren’t I? You’re a sick, sick man. I hope you know that. I know I’m sick, you don’t have to remind me. I know what I’ve done but it was for a good reason. No one knows it was me anyways.

Killing someone because of a girl? Pathetic. Plus, they’ll find out eventually, you can’t keep this hidden forever. You’re going to suffer for your actions, Luke. You may be right, but I’m safe for now.

I laid my head back down against my pillow and sighed. I really do hope no one finds out, I would obviously go to prison but my fate could be much worse than that.


End file.
